


Ninja of the Land of Fire

by IwaDeidara



Series: Ninja of the Battles [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaDeidara/pseuds/IwaDeidara
Summary: When Boruto's squad became Genin, they thought everything would be easy. But they are wrong. Many challenging missions and trainings are approaching them and someone suspicious enters the village. Boruto wants to face the person, but doesn't think about the consequences. Is he going to acchieve his goal?





	1. Run and Escape

The wind flew into my hair. What a day. It's actually very hard to be a Genin. And we're already training for Chūnin Exams, that is next year. Today was the first day at school after we graduated. People said I looked so cool with my headband and I felt so special. Shikadai decided that he was going to wear the headband on his shoulder, just how his father did. Only because they want to show their hairline. Actually, it's much better like that, because I don't think it will fit him. Shikadai plus headband on his head is not good. Totally not good. And now we were walking home together. 

"And, and that's how it ended! Amazing, right?," I asked. "No," Shikadai said sarcasticly and we laughed. "Just kidding, it's awesome," Shikadai said and winked. I winked back. Shikadai winked again and I did the same. "And why are you holding a winking contest?," Iwabe asked. "We have nothing to do," I said. "You two really have nothing to do," Mitsuki said when he noticed that we were winking again. "Nope," I said. "But hey, Mitsuki. Can I play with your snakes?". "Oh, I can't let you do that. I don't want that you get sick again," Mistuki said. I sighed. "I won't get sick this time. My immune system knows all the bad stuff and... all that... stuff...," I said and let out a sigh. Again. "I don't trust it. What if it happens again?," Mitsuki asked. "It'll be my fault again". "Okay, okay," I said. That's sad. When he's sleeping I'll take it from him. But he never sleeps... nevermind.

"Well, hello there, lads!," I shouted when I entered home. No answer. "Hello? Hima? Mom? Dad? Old man?," I tried again. "Is anyone home?". No answer. "Okay, you can get in," I said and slowly walked to the light switch. I turned the light on and shouted. "DAD! I thought nobody was home!," I said. "You never answered". "This is what you get if you call me an old man," dad said and patted me on the head. "You could just ask if they could come over. Head to your room". "Yes!," we said and ran upstairs.  

"So, what are we going to do now?," I asked and looked around. "Where's Mitsuki, by the way?," Inojin asked. "He's probably talking with my father. So boring," I said. "Why do you think your father is boring?," Inojin asked. "Because he's Hokage," I answered. "Wow. What an answer," Shikadai said and patted me on the head. "It is true!," I said and the door suddenly opened. 

"Hi, Mits-... -uki...," I said. His face was full with tears and his cheeks were red. "Mitsuki, what happened?". I placed my hands on his shoulders. Mitsuki was quiet and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't want to talk about it?," I asked and Mitsuki nodded. I hugged him. The others tried to comfort him too. "I hope everything will be okay...," I said softly. "Yeah. Thank you, guys," Mitsuki said and dried his tears. He smiled and he became even more red. "Thank you for caring for me". "That is what friends do, right?," I said. Dad already left the room. "Yes! Like at the Exams. You saved Boruto from falling," Shikadai said. "That's right. Friends help each other in difficult times," Inojin said. Mitsuki started to laugh and we did the same. "We... are friends!," Mitsuki said. "Best friends!," I said. We high-fived.

I packed my bag and some other stuff. We're gonna have a sleepover at Inojin's. With 'we're' I mean Shikadai, Sarada, Denki, Iwabe, Mitsuki, Sumire, ChoCho and I. But nobody knows my plan. 

"I'm done," I said and put the bag on my shoulder. "Good luck, honey. We're picking you up at the end of the week," mom said and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Yes, mom," I said. My heart was racing. "I'll see you later, then!". I walked a while and went past the corner. I started running.

Run...

Run...

Run...

Run!!

Running is all that I can do... I'm escaping from Hidden Leaf. Yes, you heard that! I'm old enough to take care of myself! My parents don't give a damn about me. Well, they do, but dad is being a stupid Hokage and mom is always busy with my little sister. I need that attention too! But now it's too late. It's too late, I'm never coming back.  
Running through the forest gives me a nice feeling. Leaves, trees, birds. I stopped and looked at some flowers at a lake with all kinds of colors. How beautiful. The sound of the water flowing is so relaxing. Suddenly there was a person standing behind me. "What are you doing here?".

Dad... 

"You needed to go at Inojin's. What kind of sorcery is this, Boruto?," dad asked and slowly placed a kunai at my throat. "Dad, no! Don't kill me!," I shouted. "What? Do you really think I'm gonna kill my own son? Now dry your tears and tell me why you're here," dad said. I did what he said and started talking. "You don't give a damn about me, that's why I'm leaving!". Tears were rolling down my face again. "You are always away from home with the stupid Hokage stuff and mom doesn't give me attention, all that attention goes to Hima and I'm tired of it, dad". "Boruto, don't say that. I'm trying to make Hidden Leaf a better place, you know that. But that doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you. I really want to, but I can't because I'm too busy with being Hokage. I'm sorry, Boruto," dad said. I looked at the ground without saying a word. "Boruto, say something...". "I... I don't know what to say... I'm speechless," I said. "Can I go to Inojin's now? I'm sorry for making you worry". "It's okay," dad said and stroked my hair. "Do I need to bring you, or are you going alone?," he asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "If you want to you can bring me," I said. I blushed and smiled.


	2. Sleepover

And now I'm at Inojin's. It's pretty nice here. We played card games and that. And we ate a lot, of course. Inojin bought a lot of snacks with his parents for the whole week and I can't be more grateful. His parents spent their money on us. I love his parents so much. And besides that, they blessed us with Inojin, that is the best! I'm NOT IN LOVE with Inojin or something, I just love him AS A FRIEND. Okay, then. *Ahem, ahem*.

"Hey Boruto, the next round starts now. Do you want to play?," Metal asked and I nodded. "Let's play!".

I put my cards on the floor. "My butt hurts. Do you have another pillow?," I asked. "No, sorry," Inojin said. "You can take mine, if you want to". "No, it's okay. I was just asking," I said. I put one of my cards on the huge pile of cards ."Boruto, are you okay?," Shikadai asked and I shook my head. "I'm a bit dizzy". "I'll bring a glass with water for you. I'll be right back," Inojin said and stood up.

I started to breath heavier. Why does this happen? My friends were calling my name, but I didn't listen. When does Inojin come back? Why does this take so long? I blinked and tried to look up, but everything was black. The only thing I could hear were muffled voices calling my name and asking if I was okay. I coughed and tried not to throw up, but I was too slow. It was already on the floor. What for problems am I causing here?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was somewhere else. But where? I sighed. "Boruto, you're awake. How do you feel?". Who was this person? Oh, Inojin. "I'm feeling a bit better. What happened?," I asked. "You fainted. Sadly," Inojin said and sat at the edge of the bed. "Where am I?," I asked. "In the room of my parents," Inojin answered and looked away. "Oh". It was quiet for a while.

"Inojin," I said and grabbed his hand. "Will you stay with me?," I asked and he nodded. "Of course. I can't leave you here on your own. Maybe you'll throw up again". It was quiet again.  


"It's hot," I said and looked at the window, which was closed. "Can you open it, please?". Inojin walked to the window without saying a word and opened it. "Thank you, Inojin!," I said and smiled. "Are you hungry?," Inojin asked and I nodded. "I want potato chips!". "No, no. No, no," Inojin said and smiled. "You need to eat an apple. That's healthy". "No!," I said. "Yes," Inojin said and for the next 30 minutes, we were just fighting if I should eat an apple or not.

And now I was sitting with an apple. Inojin's words were so wise. He even cut the apple for me. He's so nice. "And," Inojin said and sat next to me. "How late is it?," I asked. "Around 1 PM," Inojin said. "Was I unconscious for that long?," I asked. "Yes," Inojin said and smiled. "But. Thank you for looking out for me," I said. "No problem," Inojin said. "And since we're the only one's in this room, where are the others?," I asked. "They went outside," Inojin said. "For what?," I asked. I know that I'm asking too many questions, but you know, I was unconscious for almost a day. I didn't even have dinner yesterday. 

Inojin shrugged his shoulders. We heard various voices outside. "I think they are back right now," Inojin said. "I'll be right back". He left the room and I was alone. 

"Hey Boruto! Look what we got for you!," Metal said. He had a bunch of flowers in his hands. Iwabe had chocolate and the others had cards in all the colors of the rainbow. It looked so nice. "Is it Valentines Day?," I asked as a joke and we laughed. "Are you okay now, Boruto? We worried about you," Denki said and tilted his head a bit. I chuckled. "I'm feeling better," I said. "You can have the chocolate. But I want the flowers for myself... nevermind, choose a flower!". While everyone was picking a flower, I stared at the ceiling. Not the intense stare, of course. 

"Can I have one?," I asked. "You said that you didn't want any," Shikadai said. "Just one, please?," I wheezed out. "Well, since it's yours, take it," Shikadai said and gave me a little heart-shaped chocolate. I sighed. Slowly everyone except Shikadai and Inojin left the room, since I shared the room with them.

"Can we eat potato chips?," I asked. I looked at Inojin and I saw he was looking at me with his evil face. "Nevermind," I said. "Get your butt out of the bed and let's play Shinobi Bout together," Shikadai said. "Let's play it on the bed," I said. "If you say so, move your legs. There is no space," Shikadai said. "I don't want to get sick". I started to laugh. "What's funny?," Inojin asked and I dried my tears of joy. "The way Shikadai said 'move your legs' just got me," I said and smiled. "Boruto, you are weird. Mitsuki said I should watch out for you because you are. He was right. He still is," Inojin said and smiled. His cheeks were getting a red color. "Yes, he is," I said. "Well, let's play Shinobi Bout! I'm gonna win!"

"Shinobi... Bout!," Shikadai and I said at the same time. "Jinx! Jinx again!". "Wow, Boruto and Shikadai, how do you do that?," Inojin asked after we were done laughing. "It's just coincidence," Shikadai said. "Oh, yes, I remember! We also did it at the Exams," Inojin said. "Exactly, Inojin," Boruto said. "But it's a tie. Rock, Paper and Scissors decides the winner". "Rock, Paper, Sciccors!," Shikadai and I said. I had Rock and Shikadai had Scissors. "Yeah! I said I would win!," I said. "Nice match," Inojin said and we shook hands. What a match. I liked it.


	3. Bedroom Trip

"Hey," I said and greeted everyone. "Hey, how're you doing?," Shikadai asked on a weird tone and I giggled. "I'm... just fine, but I'm full, because I ate too much," I said. "You should keep it balanced," Inojin said and I looked at him. "I know that, but I just can't help it," I said. "I have an idea!". "And here he goes again," Iwabe said. "We can hold a bedroom trip!," I said. "What's a "bedroom trip"?," Inojin asked. "Since your house has multiple bedrooms, we can go hunting on other bedrooms, since we are parted. But before that, we hide candy and other things in the room. And the group who got the most candy and other things will get a prize!," I explained. "Nice," Shikadai said and smiled. "So. We're gonna do it?," I asked and made a fist of my hand. "Yeah!". Everyone's fists gathered.

When we were home, we ran to our room. I was with Shikadai and Inojin, as I said earlier. In a mere time of seconds, everyone was here too. "So, when does the bedroom trip start?," Inojin asked. "At midnight. And as the finishing touch, we will get Inojin's parents scared!," I said. "My parents? Will they like it? What if they send us to bed?," Inojin asked. "Inojin, don't worry," Shikadai said. "This bedroom trip will be fun, I promise!". 

"Time has come!," I said through a walkie talkie. Yes, we explored Inojin's room and I found it. Sarada is the leader of the girls, I'm the leader of this group and Iwabe is the leader of the other squad. "Iwabe, are you... ready?," I asked. No reply. "Hey, Iwabe". "Yes, I'm... ready," Iwabe said. "And Sarada?," I asked. "I am... too!," Sarada said. "And besides... where did you find... these?". Stupid tripping walkie talkies. Hmph. "We found it under... Inojin's bed," I said. "Now you got... your answer. Let the... bedroom trip start!".

I threw the walkie talkie away and went out of the room with Shikadai and Inojin. We went downstairs, since Inojin's home has 3 floors. We saw Sarada's squad also downstairs. "Hey. Aren't you going to play?," I asked. "Yes, but we weren't done yet. I saw you weren't replying, so I left it," Sarada said. "Oh. Sorry. I was excited," I said. "Maybe too excited," Shikadai said and we laughed. "Then we'll check the other rooms," I said. "But we'll be right back". "I'll watch you," Sarada said. "I'll watch you too," I said on a weird tone and went upstairs, since Shikadai and Inojin already left.

"Do you know where Shikadai and Inojin are?," I asked when I passed Iwabe. He had a bunch of candy in his hands. "They went upstairs. I heard that they were waiting for you," Iwabe said. "Thanks," I said and took a lollipop, which was at the top of the huge pile of candy. "Hey!". I laughed and ran upstairs. "Hey!," I said. "How're you doing?," Shikadai asked and we giggled. "Wow, Boruto, you got a lollipop?," Inojin asked and I nodded. "Let's get inside, then," Shikadai said ans opened the door. Nobody was there, but we saw a lot of candy. We grabbed all we could see and went back.

We dropped the sweets in the middle of the room. "We need to get more," I said. "There is a day that my parents will kill me and then it's all your fault," Inojin said and I chuckled. "Sorry, Inojin," I said. "But we need to hide it on a good place, so that no one can steal it," Shikadai said. "But what is a good place to hide candy from others?," I asked. We looked around for a while. 

"I have no idea," I said."We can contact the others," Shikadai said and I nodded. I picked up the walkie talkie that was near Inojin's bed. "Hey... anyone here?". "Yes... I'm here," Denki said. "I'm here too," Sumire said. "Hey. I just want... to tell you that... you should put all... your candy in a box... so that the others know... that you claimed... the candy. And to be more... detailed, write on the box... 'Claimed Sweets'," I explained. "Understand?". "Y-yes, I'll tell it... to S-Sarada-chan... right now!," Sumire stuttered. "I'll tell it... to Iwabe," Denki said. "Cool," I said and threw the walkie talkie away. Again. "Well, let's go hunting again!".

"Boys, stop right there," we heard someone saying. Crap, Inojin's father caught us. "H-hey dad, how're you doing today?," Inojin asked and waved. Shikadai and I waved too. "What kind of sorcery is this?," Inojin's father asked. "Candy sorcery! We have magic!," I said and threw the candy that I had in the air. "Candy sorcery? That doesn't even exist. What is the meaning of this?," Inojin's father asked. Is it alright if I just call him Sai?

"Hey there. Hello, mister Yamanaka," Mitsuki said. "Hey Mitsuki, the only one who doesn't plays this childish game," Sai said. "I think you should be more like him". "But dad," Inojin said. "No buts, Inojin. Head to your room," Sai said. "But the others did...". Inojin tried to finish his sentence, but it was already cut by his father. "Head to your room, all of you. Right now," Sai said. "Fine, fine," Inojin said. I picked up the candy as fast as I could and went to our room without a word. 

"This is unfair," Inojin said sadly. "I knew this would happen". He looked at me with his soft blue eyes. "Hey, Inojin," I started. "I'm sorry to disappoint you AND your father. It wasn't my meaning to. I dragged you all in this". "It's okay. At least we have candy that we can enjoy," Inojin said. "That's the spirit!," I said. "But where's Shikadai?". He was sitting next to the box and was eating candy. "I just couldn't wait," he said and we laughed. I crawled to the box. "Baby," Shikadai said and I laughed. "Yes, I'm a very big baby of 12 years old," I said and laughed. At least we got all this candy for ourselves. 


	4. Hidden Mist Village

"Class," Shino Sensei said. "Silence!". In one second, the whole class was quiet and you couldn't hear a single sound. "Good. Class, I want to make this quick announcement. We're going on a trip to Hidden Mist," Shino Sensei said. "But we already went on a trip," I whispered to Mitsuki and we laughed. "Boruto, what's so funny?," Shino Sensei asked and I was silent. "I already... went on... a trip," I said after a long silence. "A bedroom trip... that is when you go hunting on other people's bedroom!". 

"Wow, Boruto". "What does this boy think?". "What an idiot". "What sort of idea is that?". "He's not 100%". "Give this kid a medal". "Give this kid a cup". "Stupid, silly boy". "He needs therapy". "He needs to rest". "He needs to get to the hospital". "And this is the child of 7th?". "This is how dumb boys act". "Let the school suspend him". 

"What? Let the school suspend me!? Again?!," I said. "Shino Sensei, do you know what they said?!". "Don't worry," Inojin said. I know that he is sitting somewhere else, but okay. "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child," Shikadai said and I laughed. "I won't," I said.  "I don't worry that much". "Okay class, enough talking. As I said earlier, we are going on a trip tomorrow. On the paper Metal just gave you, you can see the rules that you need to follow. Any rules broken means a punishment," Shino Sensei explained. "Yes!," we sai. It was more shouting than just talking, but okay.

"We're going on a trip!," Denki squeeled. "In our favorite rocket ship," I said. "Drive me through the sky," Inojin said. "Little Einsteins!," Metal said as he jumped in the air and we laughed. "That was actually an amazing performance," Mitsuki said. "Yes, we're actors, but then undercover," I said and did a hairflip. I can't really do that, since my hair is short.  
"Oh!," I said and ran to a flower. "What's up with you?," I heard Shikadai shouting. "Look, this flower!," I said. It was bright pink and it was seriously so beautiful! "Are you crazy?," Metal asked. "No!," I said and picked up the flower. It died in just the few seconds that I picked it up and all my friends started laughing. "Le sob," I said and they laughed even harder. It was so intense that Metal lied on the ground. Everyone did. Except Mistuki, of course. He was just smiling as always. Slowly I helped them up. "Damn, Boruto," Shikadai said. "Sorry, Shikadai," I said. "Sorry". "It's okay, don't worry," Shikadai said. "But we're going on a trip!," Denki said. And then we started singing again. Just as the previous time.   
"We are so childish," Inojin said. "Yes, we are," I said. "Mitsuki and I aren't, by the way," Iwabe said. "Vibe killer," I said. "We are childish because we're still children. Logical or not?," Shikadai asked and we all nodded. "I'm not, by the way," Iwabe said and crossed his arms. "But we're Genin," Inojin said. "And we're going on a trip!," Denki said and then we started to sing again. Yes, everytime he says that, we're going to sing and yes. Singing is fun. It's always fun, especially with friends that you're close into, yes. But, Iwabe keeps killing the vibe and that is annoying. Then he obviously doesn't like singing, just as my father. He Always sang, but he doesn't anymore. It was actually getting on my nerves, but I still do it... I didn't say a thing about that, okay? But let's go on, shall we?

"But do you see how excited Denki is?," Mitsuki asked and we nodded. "I'm also excited, but not as excited as Denki is," I said. "I'm always like this when I go on a trip," Denki said. "Yes. You were also like this when we had the bedroom trip," Shikadai said and Denki nodded heavily.   "But at least I'm happy about it," he said. "Anyways, what are we going to do now? It's boring," I said. "We can hang over. At your house," Inojin said. "No. It is someone else's turn now," I said. "Shikadai!". "What the hell?," Shikadai asked and we laughed. "Yes, it is your turn now," Iwabe said. "I can say the same to you," Shikadai said. "I'm not the only one, what a pain". "That's actually true," I said. "Hey, don't worry! We're going on a trip!," Denk sai. This time nobody started singing.  "I tried," Denki said and stepped back. "But anyways, no fighting! It doesn't solve a single thing. We can also do that we first have a sleepover at Shikadai's and then at Iwabe's," Inojin said. "Okay...," Shikadai and Iwabe said at the same time and glanced at each other. I slowly started to walk away, leaving the others behind. I somehow didn't want to be there anymore. Even though I also fight sometimes, I don't like it when I'm involved into one. They didn't even notice that I was walking away, or else they would call my name. Well, I'll just go home now.

"Hey, dad," I said, but nobody answered. Oh yes, I forgot that dad is still at work and Himawari is still at school. And my mom is also at work. I always forget that I'm home alone around this time.

After I walked into my room, I put my bag on the floor and  jumped on my bed. I sighed. It doesn't feel good when 2 of your best friends are fighting, you know. It really feels bad. What if they drive apart? I never know until I talk to them again.

"Boruto, dinners ready," I heard my father shouting. "Yes, I'm coming," I said. I wasn't even hungry, but I still need to eat or my parents will get mad, because I'm not allowed to skip any meals. Well, I need to go now.

"Boruto, why are you so upset?," my mother asked and I looked at her. "It's because Shikadai and Iwabe got into a fight and I'm scared that they will drive apart sometime," I explained. "And I don't want that to happen". It was quiet. "I'm going to talk to them tomorrow. What can I say to them?," I asked. "It's the best to speak the truth. Tell them how you feel about it," my mother said and I nodded. "Thank you! That will do! I love you, mom!". "I love you too, sweety," my mother said and patted me on the head. "Big Brother, are we going to play with my puppets? They want to play with you!," Himawari said and I nodded. "Yes, get ready, because a monster is coming and he's going to eat you!," I said and we ran upstairs. I heard my mother giggling and I did the same.


	5. Kagura Karatachi

"I'll be your guide from today. I'm Kagura Karatachi," the guide said and bowed down. A few girls started squeeling. "Why are they like that?," I asked. "And why did I become the field trip leader?". "I nominated you to be the leader to prevent you from going off on your own and making trouble. All so that we can have a fun trip," Sarada said. "That's so underhanded! Is that befitting a woman who's gonna become the Hokage?," I asked. Sarada made a weird pose and I did the same. "It's not funny!," I said and started chasing Sarada, since she started running. "You're so mean!". She kept giggling and it was getting on my nerves. She was already running away from me and giggling at the same time is reaching my limit. It's so annoying when she does that. "Sarada, I'm tired, just calm down," I said while catching my breath. "Your condition is very bad," Sarada said. "You're so mean to me! Did you even learn matters?," I asked. "Of course, who wouldn't?," Sarada asked and patted me on the head. "And besides, you're the leader, so don't be so childish!," Sarada said. "What about me is childish?," I asked. "What's not childish about you?," Sarada asked and facepalmed herself. "Hmph! Fine, fine, I'll do whatever you please," I said. It was quiet again and the guide started leading us around. It's so sad that he got distracted too, but at least we were going on.

"And lastly, this is the hall where you can hang out whenever you like. You can even get free drinks!," Kagura (our guide) said. "That was it. Do you have any questions?... no? That's good!". Slowly our classmates were leaving to explore Hidden Mist some more. "Hey, guide!," I shouted. "Boruto, what're you doing?," Shikadai asked. "Don't worry," I said. "Hey!". Kagura slowly approached us. "Firstly, I want to tell you that you're so cool!," I said and Kagura smiled. "And, I want to spar with you". "Why would I do that? I don't want to hurt you," Kagura said. "It's okay, I have my skills and strategies!," I said. "If you say so. There's a training field near your rooms, let's go to that one," Kagura said. "Cool! Thank you so much!," I said and giggled. "Wow, I like how you can become friends with everyone. Seriously everyone," Inojin said and I smiled. "Yes..".

"Wow! This field is so cool!," we said at the same time. "Every trainig field looks like this. We wanted to make it attractive to any of our guests," Kagura said. "Well, you definitely know how to make something attractive!," Mitsuki said and we laughed. "And you're far my favorite guide. All the other ones are so boring, but you're different. You're so cool and, and man, I don't know what to say, I'm flooded with coolness!," I said. "Can you stop talking for a while?". Of course that was Iwabe. "Jeez, okay," I said. "Who wants to get first?," Kagura asked. "I do!," we shouted at the same time. Everyone started to talk again while Kagura tried to make us quiet again.

"That means that I need to choose," he said after it was silent. "But you all seem pretty strong...". "Then choose Boruto," Metal said. "He's the one who came up with this idea. We wouldn't be here right now if he didn't get your attention". "That's right. He's also very strong...," Shikadai said. "Then let's go, one-on-one battle starts now!," Denki shouted out of nowhere and the room was filled with our dumb laughing within seconds. "Let's start... Kagura, what's wrong?," I asked when I saw that Kagura was comepletely frozen except his hands, which were shaking. "Kagura, what happened? We'll help you!," Metal said. "I'm... I'm... just scared," Kagura said and dropped his sword. "I can't do this. You all looked so happy. I didn't want to make you sad. It's just... that I once hurt my master and it left a nasty cut on his chest. Since then I am scared to wield a sword, you know. That's what I wanted to tell you...". "We'll help you!," I said. "Don't worry". "You can't. It happened years ago, when the Hidden Mist was known as the Blood Mist Village," Kagura said. "Many innocent people were killed...". "Why would people even do that? It's awful!," I said. "Your father also killed a person," Inojin said. "That is different. I'm not that type of person who kills other people," I said. "Whatever you say," Inojin said. "What's the name of your master? I'm going to give him some painful attacks!," I said. "Turn around. He's there," Kagura said and pointed at the gate. A fish-like man and some other people entered the field. He had black hair and blue eyes, followed by red clothing. The whole gang had red clothes. "Kagura...," the fish-like man said and stepped forward. "Shizuma...".

So now we know his name is Shizuma. "Kids, stay back," Kagura said. "Aren't you going to use your sword?," Metal asked. "Don't worry about me," Kagura said. "Well, who have we here? Little kids from which village?," Shizuma asked and I made fists of my hands. "We're from the Hidden Leaf!," I said angrily. "Please Shizuma, leave them," Kagura said. "They're awesome children". "I see...," Shizuma said. "If you want to do something to them, do that to me instead. They're young. They need to finish school first. Let them first become ranked before you do something to them," Kagura said. "He's so caring," Inojin said. "Yeah! Denki even got kidnapped by one of you, lads!," I said. "But Kagura and the others saved me," Denki said. "Enough talking, this is a fight between me and you, Kagura," Shizuma said and drew his sword. "Do you want this to happen again or what?". He showed the scar that Kagura mentioned earlier. That was... well, uhm... just as Kagura described. Yes, it was. Kagura slowly fell on the knees, right before his sword that he dropped. "Shizuma, I don't want this... you know that I'm scared to wield a sword...," he said softly. "I don't want to fight you... I don't want to hurt you again... I don't want that these children... follow the heartbreaking path that I once followed...".


	6. The Second Bedroom Trip

"Shinobi Bout!," Denki said and put his cards down. "That's mean. You won again," Inojin said. "What a drag," Shikadai said and laid down. "I'm tired, I'll see you in a few hours". "No, Shikadai. Kagura said that he wants to play after this round, so get your ass over here," I said. "Fine, fine, but then I'll sleep after this round," Shikadai said. I shuffled the cards and gave everyone an amount of cards. "Shinobi Bout...," Denki said. "Jeez, that fast?," Iwabe asked and Denki nodded. He showed his cards. "You're so bad at shuffling cards," Shikadai said. "I'm not, let me show you," I said and took everyones cards. I reshuffled them and gave everyone their cards. "Shinobi Bout," Inojin said. "I give up, you can take it," I said. "I hate these stupid cards". "Cards did nothing to you, so don't hate them. They have feelings too," Metal said. "Yes, we actually abuse them. We smash them on the floor and they get ripped apart," Inojin said. "Very, very sad," Shikadai said and took the cards. He shuffled them and gave me cards first. And then the rest. "Does any of you have Shinobi Bout?," Shikadai asked and everyone shook their head. Shikadai smiled at me. "You're so mean to me," I said. "That's life, Boruto," Shikadai said. "Okay. And Kagura, why are there so many mosquitos here? Look at my legs," I said and rolled my pants up. "Sorry. Since the weather is always nice, there are often bugs and other insects flying around," Kagura said. "I have them too, but then on my arms". Kagura rolled his sleeves up. His arms were red. Just as red as my legs. "Yeah!," the others said. "I'm sorry that the weather's so nice here," Kagura said. "That's okay. But Kagura!," I said. "Stop calling his name, dumbass. You can already see that he listens to you," Shikadai said. "Okay, okay. But hey, let's hold a second bedroom trip!," I said. "What's a 'bedroom trip'?," Kagura asked. "That is that you hide candy and then go hunting on other bedrooms, with a limit of time. The group who has the most candy after the time runs out is the winner," I said. "That's a bit childish, but okay. I'll join if you want to," Kagura said. "We're still children, so we can be childish," Inojin said. "I didn't do these things when I was younger, honestly," Kagura said. "You're around 4 year older than us, so actually you almost have the same dumb past as us," Denki said. "That's true, but when will we start that childish game?," Kakura asked and Shikadai coughed. "Bedroom trip," he said and coughed again. Of course they were fake. Kagura chuckled. "We will start at midnight! And as the finishing touch, we will get Shino Sensei scared!," I said. "Not again, Boruto," Inojin said. "Previous time it didn't work on your father, so I want to try it on someone else," I said. "He wasn't scared because he's awesome!," Inojin said and did a hairflip. "My father is the assistant of the Hokage!," Shikadai said and did a hairflip too. "My father IS Hokage!," I said and did the ULTIMATE hairflip.

"Anyways, don't you think they will see me? I'm much taller than you," Kagura said. "Too tall," Inojin said. "Don't worry about that!," I said. "I already know what to do". "And that is?," Shikadai asked. "You will see, Shikadai, you will see," I said and smiled evil. "Let's make teams first".

"Team 1 is Sumire, Namida and Wasabi with Sarada as leader. Team 2 is Shikadai, Inojin and Kagura with me as leader," I said. "Why did you actually need to become the leader?," Shikadai asked. "Because I was that too on the first bedroom trip and I created this game, that's why," I said. "Jeez, okay," Shikadai said. "Anyways, Team 3 is Denki and Metal with Iwabe as leader. That's it," I said. "But we're with less people," Denki said. "Then you get a headstart. You will get candy at the start of the game," I said. "But how do we know which candy is from who?," Kagura asked. "We will write 'Claimed Sweets' on a box and put our candy in it," Inojin said. "And how do we make sure nobody steals even though it's in a box?," Kagura asked. "We will put explosive tags around it," Shikadai said. "That's a new rule...". "That's really dangerous. I don't want that any of you gets hurt," Kagura said. "C'mon, Kagura!," Denki said. "I just care about peoples well-being. I really do care about you. You're still young," Kagura said. "Yes, that's true. Auntie Tsunade's relative died from an explosive tag," I said. "That rule will be scrapped from the list. Yay, no new rules... let's head to our rooms".

"Team 1, are... you ready?," I asked. "Yes, we're... ready!," Sarada said. I hate how these walkie talkies are still tripping. "Team 3, are you?," I asked. "Yes!," Iwabe said. "But most... importantly... Team 2, are you... ready?," Denki asked and we laughed. "Yes, we... are," I said. "Let the bedroom... trip start in... 3, 2, 1... GO!". 

We got up and went to the door. "Wait, I hear footsteps," Inojin said. We waited a while and Inojin slowly opened the door. Sarada's team was standing right before us. "Hey, how can you be here that fast?!," I asked. "Because we're fast," Sarada said. "Can we first get out before you get in?," Shikadai asked. 

"Thank you... RUN!!"

We ran to Sarada's room, which was downstairs. "Why is this staircase so long? Jeez," Shikadai asked. "I'm sorry," Kagura answered. "Now, where is their room?". "There!," I said and pointed at a door. "Boruto, it's not good to point at people," Shikadai said. "Look, Sumire's there with Namida". "Sumire!," I shouted. "We're here and we're going to...". "What's wrong?," Kagura asked.  
"Denki, Metal, Iwabe... head to... Sarada's room. Sarada, Wasabi... come here, Sumire got... attacked. The bedroom... trip is cancelled," I said. 

Slowly our classmates arrived. "Let me heal the wound," Sarada said. "I'm glad there's a Medical Nin with you," Kagura said. "I got it from my mother," Sarada said and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, just do your work," I said. "You're so impatient, Boruto," Shikadai said. "I'm not," I said. "I'm done," Sarada said and stepped back. Kagura put some bandages around Sumire's arm. "If it weren't for Boruto, you would lose too many blood and eventually die, Sumire," Kagura said. "Really?!," we asked. Kagura chuckled. "Just kidding, nothing bad will happen. It's just a small one, some treating like this is already enough".


	7. Getting Back

So today we got back from our trip to Hidden Mist Village. We didn't have school and that meant that we could rest for almost the whole day, since it still was morning. Kagura gave everone a keychain and a letter in a blue enveloppe. He wrote in my letter that I am a very happy and upbeat child, but that I'm very impatient. Maybe I am...

Anyways, Himawari got her present as I promised and they were heading to the Hokage Office to visit my dad. I didn't want to go, because I was tired. Even though I didn't see my dad very much, I still think I should see him more often. Sometimes he even sleeps at work and doesn't have a change of clothes. But why should I care about his problems? I'm still a kid, so I don't need to worry about anything...

I heard a sound. Must have been from my game. "Just... leave me alone already," I said and turned around, so that I would face the wall. A lot of notifications came after that. "I don't want to talk!," I shouted. Tears were rolling down. "I want to be alone, that is all that I'm asking!". "Boruto, what's wrong?," mom asked and stroked my hair. "Huh? I thought you were visiting dad," I said. "Naruto wasn't there," mom said. "Now tell me, why are you crying?". "I don't know exactly why...," I said. "Ah, I already know why," mom said. "You miss your dad, that's why". "How do you know?," I asked. "I can see it when my little boy misses his dad. I just see it," mom said. "I'm not little, I'm twelve!," I said and my mother laughed. "You can visit him tomorrow after school". "Really?!," I asked. "Yes. Just come home after school, so that we can go together," mom said. "And it's comepletely the perfect day. Tomorrow makes the day that your father is Hokage for almost a few years". "Oh well, haha," I said and chuckled. "And it's on a Friday," I said. "Yeah. Do you have any things you van give him?," mom asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I will think of it," I said and looked at the ceiling. It is supposed to be white, but because of the lamp it is a kind of yellow. The whole room is, to be exact.

"Good, don't worry. You should sleep a bit. You must be tired from getting back," mom said. "Yeah! And we held a second bedroom trip!," I said. "Again? Oh, Boruto," mom said and I laughed. "Give me your jacket,it's hot here, you know". I gave it after it slowly went down my arms and lied down. Mom gave me a hug and a kiss and left the room. A second later Hima jumped into the room. "Sleep well, Nii-san!," she said and climbed seriously OVER me to get on the other side of the bed. "Are you going to stay here with me?," I asked and Hima nodded. "With one of my dolls!". "That will be one warm night," I said and we giggled. "Well, sleep tight, Nii-chan". "Sleep tight, Nii-san".

\----------

"What?..."

I slowly tried to stand up, but many pain shoots got through me, all at the same time. "Ow, everthing hurts...". "Boruto, lay down". "What?," I asked. "Lay down...". It was the voice of my father. "Dad, what happened?," I asked. "The doctors are still not sure about it. We heard Himawari crying and she told us that you had trouble with breathing and you were shouting random things. We immediately called the ambulance and your classmates are also worrying about you," dad said. "You've been unconscious for almost a week". "A week? Oh," I said. "Whew, I'm tired and everything hurts". "You should sleep a bit, but take this first," mom said and gave me a pill and some water. I drank it with ease and put the glass down. Within minutes, I fell asleep with my stuffed bear with a bow in my arms.

"Hello, Boruto? Are you awake?"

"I-"

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

"I'm sleepy..."

"You need to rest".

"Who is this?," I asked. "Silly, it's me. Inojin," Inojin said. "Ah, sorry. My vision isn't so good at the moment...," I said. "It's alright. I brought flowers and chocolate for you," Inojin said. "Thank you," I said. "I'm so worried about you, Boruto. You've been here for almost a week and it's so boring without you," Inojin said. "Sorry," I said softly. "It's o-".

The door opened and my father came in with Himawari on his arm. "Hello, Inojin," he said. "Hello," Inojin replied. Himawari waved at him and Inojin waved back. "Do they have the results?," I asked. "I think so," dad said. "Here stands that... you'd better read it by yourself... but it's about worrying too much," dad said. "How can that even be?," I asked. "Honestly, I don't know," dad said. "But why do you even do that?". "It's because I don't want to lose you!," I said. I started crying and sobbing again. 

"Boruto... of course you will not lose us. We stay with you forever! And ever and ever...," Inojin said. "Uh-huh! Dry your tears, Nii-san! You make everyone sad if you cry," Himawari said and I smiled through my tears. 

"Thank you...". 

"You need some rest. It's time for us to leave," dad said. "Inojin, Hinata, let's go". "Of course," Inojin said. "Boruto, I'll be back soon and we're going to play some games then!". "Alright!," I said. "Have a nice day". 

"Have a nice nap!"

"I'll do, thank you"

"I'll be right back!"

"That rimes"

We chuckled and dad pulled Inojin by his arm. "Goodbye, Boruto! I will come anytime soon!". "Until then!".


	8. I Must Make Haste

Don't you sometimes have that feeling that you miss someone that one time and that you just want that they disappear the other time? That's what I have now. A few days ago I didn't want to see my father and now I miss him and regret it that I didn't visit him that day, even though he wasn't in the Hokage Office. But now, it's been a few days since I have been discharged from the hospital and I haven't seen him since that day.  
"Hey guys, do you have any plans for today?," Inojin asked. "Huh? Why are you asking?," Shikadai asked. "It is because my mother invited you to have dinner at my home," Inojin said. "I first need to ask my father," Shikadai said. "Me too," Metal said. "I'm going to visit my father today," I said. "How late do you want to meet?". "At six," Inojin said. "Then I'm coming... I think...," I said. "Boruto, what's up?," Sarada asked. "I just miss my father, that's it," I said. "I never saw my father and I don't cry about it," Sarada said and looked away. "It's different," I said. "I just can't get used to it, you know". "Hmph, whatever," Sarada said and walked back to her seat. "Sheesh, what is her problem?," I asked and sighed. I stood up and ran out of class.  
I opened the gate of the school and saw a shadow of a person. "Hello?," I asked. "Who are you?". The suspicious person got closer. "Who are you?," I asked again. "Look, buddy. I only want to know who you are. Nothing is going to happen if you tell me".   
No reply. "Well, if you really want to, it needs to go on this way, you damned freak!," I shouted and attacked the shadow.   
"Where is he? Boruto!".   
"Shikadai?" .   
"What are you doing?! You're not allowed to wander on the schoolyard while lessons are...". "Sorry, Shikadai...," I said. " What are you doing? What is happening?!," Shikadai shouted. "Help me out and I'll play Shogi with you. This shadow is... very strange and wants to attack the school!," I said. "All right, here goes...".  
Slowly more of our classmates were arriving. "I can't take it anymore, Shikadai". "Me neither, Boruto". "Boruto, Shikadai! Get back here at once!," we heard Sarada shouting. "You are injured, and if you go on you need to get to the hospital!". "First help us out, will you?," I asked. Sarada sighed.  
"Leaf Hurricane Attack!". Metal kicked the enemy in his face. We chuckled. "Way to go, Metal!," Iwabe said. "But we're not done yet. Earth Style: Mud Wall!". A giant wall of stone appeared. "Shikadai and Boruto, escape to safety and let Sarada heal you. It's for your own sake. Let us do the rest". "B-but Iwabe, I...," I stuttered. "Boruto, listen to me! This is the only way you can prevent getting more hurt than you already am!," Iwabe shouted. "Don't you trust us?". "Boruto". I looked behind me and saw Sarada and Shikadai waiting for me. "Let's go". He reached his hand out to me.  
"Alright!"  
Iwabe released the jutsu and attacked. "Alright! Thank you Iwabe! Thank you, guys!," I said and ran back to school. "Wait, Boruto!". "Something wrong?," I asked. "No. But I just wanted to tell that it's no problem! You Always help us out, so we do the same," Iwabe said. I smiled.  
"So reckless," Sarada said when we headed inside. "Shut up! Is it my fault he wanted to attack the school with paper bombs and other dangerous things?!," I asked. "He has a point there, Sarada," Shikadai said. "Suuure," Sarada said and started healing me.   
"But still, who do you think it is?," Shikadai asked. "An intruder, that must be it," I said. "Why would an intruder come to Hidden Leaf if we don't have anything special here?," Sarada asked. "I honestly do not know that, Sarada," I said. "But it seems he wants something from us". "Maybe kill us?," Shikadai asked. "What for retarded person would attack a school just to kill innocent children?," Sarada asked and we laughed. "A very retarded person, yes," Shikadai said. "Hey, Sarada, will you please be a bit faster, I'm feeling rough". "I just need a bit more time for Boruto," Sarada said and I smiled. "If I die, it will be your fault," Shikadai said and leaned back.  
"We made it... he is... alive?!," Denki asked. "How could this be? Inojin stabbed this kunai right in his heart and yet, he is still alive," ChoCho said. "But he still has 7 minutes of brain activity left". Shikadai walked to the shadow and pulled the kunai out of his body. "How do you know that?," Inojin asked. "A lot of information from books," Shikadai said. The shadow tried to stand up but failed miserably many times. "Are you okay?," Metal asked as a joke and we giggled. "You children... damn you... damn all of you!". "And he can still talk!," ChoCho said. "Think of the 7 minutes brain activity!," Shikadai said. "Curse all of you... and least but not all... screw you and your father... Boruto Uzumaki...". "Huh? So you know who I am, then? Marvelous!," I said. "It isn't marvelous, Boruto. He knows who you are and probably knows where you live too. You're Lucky that he never appeared or else your little sister and you could have been gone already," Sarada said. "Yeah, yeah...". "Hey, wait! Wait! Wait!". Sumire tried to stop him by throwing kunais and shurikens. "Where are you going? We are not done with you, yet! First tell us who you are, what you are doing here and how you know Boruto!," Wasabi said. "Yeah!". "Hah, pathetic children... you are so sad...," the shadow said and threw paper bombs on the floor before our feet. "One step and you will die a very sad death...".  
"I retreat. I must make haste, but soon or later, I'll be back".


	9. Too Careless For School

"Boruto, you were so careless back then," Konohamaru Sensei said. "I'm always careless, according to you," I said and crossed my arms. "It has always been like that. Even if I get 99 out of 100 on a test, you say I could get higher. Even if I protected you yesterday, you say that I am too careless. What is the purpose of me getting to school if I do EVERYTHING wrong, according to you? Do you know the answer to that, Big Brother Konohamaru?". Some people started whispering things. "Look, if I do everything wrong, why am I even here? A Sensei should be proud of his student, no matter the incident and no matter the costs. Even if he didn't try hard enough, he still did try. The only thing that you're doing right now is cutting me off and being mad at me all day, but how does that even help me?! School is useless if I hear the same thing everyday. It's useless if I'm not allowed to save people and be a damned hero! I fight and protect because I want to be the strongest of Hidden Leaf! But I guess I'm not allowed to even save the people who are in need! It happens over and... over and... over and... over and over and over and over and over again! It's always been like that!".  
"Why?!".  
Metal, Denki and Iwabe started sobbing. "I know I'm not always right about everything, but what... what is the purpose of all of this? If you know, please answer when you got the time... because I'm done here". I ran away. School is nothing more than useless if they don't even accept my heroic actions!   
\-----  
"Mom, didn't I tell you already that school is useless?," I asked. "... Konohamaru Sensei isn't even proud of me that I... that we all defeated this enemy who wanted to attack the school! He should be happy that it were for us! The school would be down in no time". "I understand that you feel like that, honey, but it isn't going to help if you consider to skip classes," mom said and tucked me into bed. Sometimes she does that because she never wants me to forget her and I won't. She and dad were the ones who gave me life, after all... after all. After all... "Amyways, good night Boruto. I need to tuck Himawari into bed too," Mom said and turned off the lights. "Good night".  
"Goodmorning!". "Boruto... why are you so happy?," Sarada asked. "I just feel like it today! So, we're going to have some fun!," I said. "I thought you didn't want to attend classes anymore," Shikadai said. "I know, but my mom said it's no use to skip classes, so I guess I still need to go," I said. "But I want to graduate and become the strongest! And the protect Sarada when she is Hokage! Let's go!". "Alright, sure...," Shikadai said.  
"Boruto, can I speak to you?". "Huh?!". I woke up from my imagination. "Could you repeat that, please?". "Can I speak to you?," Konohamaru Sensei asked. "Oh, of course, yes," I said and stood up. "Take your books with you, it will take a while". "Of course". Konohamaru Sensei thanked Shino Sensei and we went to the hallway.  
"Here". Konohamaru Sensei gave me a paper cup with hot chocolate in it. "Let's take a walk in the woods, that will work better". "Don't I need to pay for it?," I asked and Konohamaru Sensei shook his head. "If anyone asks, just say it was a little present". "Alright, let's go!".  
"That's why it often bothers me," I said. I kept switching the cup betweem my left and right hand and sometimes put it down, because it was very hot and I didn't want to burn my hands. Even though it slowed our walk down, it didn't matter. The weather was very nice and the sun was shining, and a stroll in the woods really clears your mind.  
"I always wondered why no one ever compliments me if I did something," I said. "Do you know why, Konohamaru Sensei?". "Yes, I know. Very good, to be exact," Konohamaru Sensei said and took a sip from his tea. I wonder how people can like tea, it's so gross. Except tea with lemon in it, that flavor tastes very good!  
"It is because you always put yourself into problems. You're a varmint, after all. You do this for attention and don't show your feelings, but I know that it can hurt. Your father has been like this too," Konohamaru Sensei said. "That is true, but we defeated this enemy, Big Brother Konohamaru...," I said. "He would hurt us and maybe even kidnap us and what would people think of us if they knew?". "Nothing. But, Boruto". Konohamaru Sensei looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry to call you careless, it wasn't my meaning. Now I see how much it can be a trouble. You did very great, to be exact". "But how?!," I asked. "I watched you fighting and I must say, if you continue like this, you will be the strongest shinobi in no time," Konohamaru Sensei said and my face lit up. "Thank you so much, Big Brother Konohamaru! It really made my day!". I bowed down. "And why is that so? Please stop, you're making me nervous," Konohamaru Sensei said and patted me on the head. "Why? Is it because no one ever bows to you?". "No, it's because you're Boruto," he replied with a pokerface. "And the Boruto I know never bows". "Now I do," I said and chuckled. "You're such a pain in the ass... now I see why no one ever compliments you. You're really a varmint, after all...". "Hey!". Konohamaru Sensei chuckled. "Why are you so mean to me?!". "Sorry, couldn't resist". "You could but didn't because I'm a varmint, right?!," I asked but Konohamaru Sensei was quiet. A long silence came after that.  
"I'll bring you home today..."


	10. Ninja of the Fiery Fields

"Hello, Katasuke! Do you have any game I can borrow from you? I'm out of games," I said while greeting the old man. "Oh, of course I have! I even have a new game in store!," Mr. Katasuke said and showed me the game. "Ninja of the Fiery Fields? Cool!," I said. "Oh, and you're even going to like it! It's all about you, Young Lord!," Mr. Katasuke said. "Really, me as the protagonist? I do like it and I didn't even start!," I said. "But thank you, old man!". "You're always welcome, Young Lord!," Mr. Katasuke said and adjusted his glasses while smiling.   
I entered the shop and saw my friends sitting on our usual spot. "Hello, people! I got a new game!," I said. "Cool! What is the name of it?," Inojin asked. "Ninja of the Fiery Fields! And what I'm going tell you now is going to be so amazing!," I said. "Tell us!," Metal said while I was jumping up and down. "I am the protagonist alongside Sarada and Mitsuki, and you are all the antagonists! We're gonna be famous!," I said. The gang cheered and I smiled.   
"Boruto".   
"What's up, Mitsuki?," I asked. "Do you think it will be a good game?," he asked and I nodded. "Of course! You are one of the protagonists! At the story mode we can play all together from different devices! How cool is that?," I asked. Mitsuki smiled. "I guess it will be alright... can I come over to play it?," he asked. "Yes. I'm inviting everyone to check it out!," I said.   
Later on I was greeting my friends at home. "Come in, come in, come in! My mother will be here in no time, so quick and head to my room!". Sarada looked at me and I blushed. "Something up?," I asked. "The sky," Sarada said. "Haha, very funny. Tell me, what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?," I asked. "I saw this hanging out of your mailbox and I was curious," Sarada said and showed me the front page of a newspaper. In big, cursive and bold lettters, there stood:  
"Brave students from Hidden Leaf defeated an enemy that wanted to attack their school!"  
"Really? That is awesome to hear! We're getting so famous!," I said. "You thought," Sarada said. "It's nothing special". "Then why did it come into the newspaper?," I asked and laughed. "Damn, I'm so funny". "No, you're not," Sarada said and slapped me with the newspaper. "Anyways, let's go". "Alrighty!".  
"Boruto, pick up the pace! We're waiting, let's start!," Shikadai said and I nodded. "Alright, alright...". After a moment I started the game. "It's even in 3D! Katasuke is so cool!". "Really?". After a moment, Shikadai turned the 3D-mode on. Everyone else did the same. "Aww, we look so cute!," Inojin said. "We always were. Look at us, we're children!". The room got filled with laughter. "I wonder how this Katasuke guy made this game...," Iwabe said.   
After our characters went to a training field, our Sensei's appeared on screen. "We're going to defeat all of the Sensei's, alright?!". "We HAVE TO defeat them in order to go on. It's a mission. And the side mission says each one of us needs to use at least one jutsu," Metal noticed. "Ah, I see... let's go!".  
"Boruto! Why is it so noisy in your room?". "Damn, my mother and Himawari are here! What are we gonna do?!". "Just chill and tell the truth," Sarada said. "Will that be a good idea?," Denki asked with a nervous smile. "Of course. Let me handle it". Sarada went out of the room.  
Moments passed and Sarada still wasn't here. "Let's play without her. She's taking too much time away from us". "Alright". The door suddenly got rammed open and Sarada stood in the opening, adjusting her glasses. "You could've killed me, Sarada!". "You're exaggerating". "What did they say?," Shikadai asked. "We can stay here, but we need to be more quiet...". "We just wanted to proceed without you but since you're here, let's go!". "I knew. You're talking so loud. We need to be quiet". "You don't say? We need to be very loud," I said. "You're such a dumbass, I wonder why I'm friends with you". "Because we're on the same team and our dads are ri-". "OKAY!". "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I already stop".   
Jeez, what's wrong with them? First of all, why are they so impatient? Second, Katasuke is the one who gave me the game, so I don't understand why they're all hyped up with it while I am the one who should get the most hyped up. And third, I wonder why THEY ALL got mad at me. I was only listing things that Sarada and I have in common. Maybe I should talk less? I don't know.  
"Boruto?". "Hm?! Something up, Class Rep?". "You seem lost in your thought, Boruto. Something up?," Sumire asked. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. It's nothing, I guess," I said. "Let's go on".  
"Bye, see you tomorrow!". I waved until the last one was gone. Mitsuki is allowed to stay here through the night and we will get to school together tomorrow. How cool is that?! Mitsuki is just an amazing person, don't you think? All his jutsu's and things... just marvelous.  
"I know what is bothering you, Boruto," Mitsuki said and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You do?," I asked. "Yes, I see it in your eyes. You shouldn't worry about it. They will lose someone very special once you go on your own path. Only if it keeps going on like that". I sighed. "I would like to do something with you and Sarada. Like, if she's Hokage I'll be the one who protects her, but what will you do?". "Watch you. I'll watch you until my last breath protecting someone you care about". I chuckled. "Thank you, Mitsuki". He smiled.   
"Look. You can have this. Katasuke gave me 3 copies, but I think you deserve one of them". I handed him a copy of the game. "Thank you. That's very nice of you...". I smiled. "Let's get inside, it's getting cold!".  
Once night has fallen, we were heading to bed. "What are you doing?," I asked. "I wanted to play that game so I won't need to wait... sshh, don't tell anyone!". We laughed. "I won't". "I hope you sleep well". "Thanks. You too". The game lightened Mitsuki's face. After some moments, I heard my character saying "I will become the strongest Shinobi ever, just you watch! Ninja of the Fiery Fields, right at your service!".  
"Sorry, Boruto".   
"It's okay".  
I smiled. This is beautiful. This is... the meaning of life. This is why we are living. We are our own persons...


End file.
